A reason for my absence
by Supercorp540
Summary: Another story on kara and lena
1. Intro

**Hey guys it's me I'm back with more supercorp again tell me what I could do better or what you think about this possible 5 chapter story.**

* * *

 _ **A REASON FOR MY ABSENCE**_

It had been a couple of months since Lena moved to national city she was now gonna be interviewed by Clark Kent "Clark freaking Kent" Lena thought to herself but what she didn't know was that a beautiful woman would be tagging along with the reporter, so when she met this woman and learned her name was Kara Danvers she was breathless at how the fit blonde woman looked like a goddess "hello nice to see you mr. Kent" Lena said "And you are?" Lena asked the woman "Kara Danvers" the woman said, Lena blushing as she was looking into Kara's eyes and did not realize the woman was holding out her hand she took it as she blushed even more when she held back a scream with a nervous chuckle.

Kara was also taken aback at how amazing this Luther was she was expecting a more evil and racist killer like her brother Lex but she was so happy to meet with them so Kara was letting down her guard when she heard the load chamber of a sniper rifle "GET DOWN!" Kara said jumping over to help Lena fall to the ground for safety the shot broke the glass and hit the wall Lena was breathing hard not only in shock but in arousal she saw that the woman was on top of her, Kara got up and helped Lena up "how did you-" Lena was amazed Kara made up an excuse and said "saw him on the other building" they rushed out telling everyone to go home.

 ** _The end of chapter 1_**

 ** _Notes_**

This was hard to make but I can do better so please let me know chapter 2 will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: help me in the comments and thank you. "Screams in gay" ok bye.

 **A Reason For My Absence Chapter 2**

"Ms. Grant I want to be a reporter" Kara said being conviced by the Luthor Cat agreed to Kara because she knew Kara would be great at it. Two weeks later she had hated it Snaper Carl a dick of all dicks Kara hated him but loved him at the same time for giving her an assignment to interview the Luthor. Kara was 

Getting ready for the interview and grabbed lunch she took a deep breath realizing that Clark would not be there this time she walked in L-Corp and waved as she saw Lena's assistant Jess she walked over to the elevator and heard the ding for the last floor she knocked and heard a loud yet gentle voice say "come in" so she walked in and saw Lena in a brilliant red dress Kara tried to hide her nervous breakdown


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Kara and Lena where getting really close Kara liked it but at the same time she didn't want Lena to get hurt when she told her she was supergirl and what if she didn't care what if she still liked to be around Kara that would make Lena more of a target cause she would know the secret identity of supergirl. This was all to hard for Kara to think about but she needed to tell Lena before they got to close at least Kara was taking a day off to hand out with Winn, Alex, and James. Kara asked Lena if she wanted to come along and Lena said "yes I would love to". Kara was planing on telling Lena that night and that is what she would do.

"Lena can I talk with you" Kara said in terror because as if losing her crush was bad she would lose her friend as well, "ok" they walked to the kitchen and talked when Kara said " unbotton my shirt" Lena was flabbergasted by this request and said "what why" Kara thought and she answered with "please" so Lena was undoing the buttoning the shirt and saw a gold outline she continued and saw half of a s a breath caught in her throat and she undid the last button. "I'm Supergirl" Kara said seeing Lena look paler than usual.


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

**_Chapter 4: I love you_**

"Y-you a-are s-supergirl" Lena said shakingly "yes I am I'm sorry for hiding it from you it's just-" Kara said as she was cut off by Lena "it's because I'm a Luther" Lena said on the verge of tears " N-No not at all I'm- it's just I have to keep my identity a secret you know and I have another thing to tell you" Kara said hesitantly and the end "wait it not because of me" Lena said doubtful "of course not Lena" Kara gets ready and under her breath she said "hear goes nothing" Lena looked ant Kara funny and was soon turned to aw as she saw Kara bright blue eyes "Lena I-I like you more than a friend" Kara said, Lena was happy but didn't know what to do "I like no love you Kara!"


	5. Chapter 5: You are the stars in my sky

_Chapter 5: you are the stars in my sky._

It had been a few months after Kara told Lena she loved her. A few absences made Lena feel like bother and Lena admitted that to Kara, and Kara has been planing for weeks about what she would do for the love of her life. She asked Alex if her, mon-el, and jhon could watch over the city well she was helping Lena believe in herself. 

**_LATER_**

It had been 5:40 A.M. and Kara was gonna do something special for Lena she was gonna cook Kara sighs as she realized she can not cook worth shit and rao she should just buy Lena a lunch later on at their favorite restruant red lobster. But first she had to make Lena feel good so she woke Lena up and when Lena said "I'm up" Kara kissed her with force and almost felt bad for the ceo but Kara knows she likes it rough so she made it rough but she did not want to hurt Lena so she was careful and then Lena asked Kara "What's the occasion." And to which Kara said "My love I have been held back from you and it sucks." Kara held back tears but continued to kiss Lena, Lena moans as Kara's hand found it's way to Lena's underwear. Kara stoped and said "do you want this Lena this is the first time we have ever attempted sex?" Lena looked at her with a wide smile and said "come here." Kara comes over and Lena takes Kara button up shirt and started undoing them. Seeing Kara's abs she gasped when Kara took her hand and lead it straight to her abdomen. "I want you Kara." Lena said.

 ** _Lunch time_**

After there romantic morning they went to eat at red lobster. They loved it and they love each other. "Lena, you are the stars in my sky" they kissed and made their way to the bed making out.

 ** _End of story_**

I really hoed you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. I love you all with my heart you guys are the reason I write. I like making you guys happy. Goodbye everyone any requests just comment them down below I would be happy to fill them.


End file.
